1995 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1995 Nintendo Power Awards was the 8th annual Awards published in the May 1996 issue (volume 84) of Nintendo Power magazine. It's nominees were listed in volume 82. This is the first Awards year to include Virtual Boy games. Chrono Trigger, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island all won big this year, combining for over half of the Awards. Killer Instinct wasn't too far behind. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - 14 nominations # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 12 nominations # Killer Instinct - 11 nominations # Chrono Trigger - 8 nominations # EarthBound - 8 nominations # Earthworm Jim 2 - 8 nominations # Mortal Kombat 3 - 8 nominations # Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure - 4 nominations # NHL 96 - 4 nominations # The Mask - 3 nominations # Secret of Evermore - 3 nominations # Virtual Boy Wario Land - 3 nominations # The Adventures of Batman & Robin - 2 nominations # Batman Forever - 2 nominations # Disney's Toy Story - 2 nominations # Doom - 2 nominations # Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story - 2 nominations # Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball - 2 nominations # Golf - 2 nominations # Mario's Tennis - 2 nominations # Mega Man 7 - 2 nominations # Metal Warriors - 2 nominations # NBA Jam: Tournament Edition - 2 nominations # Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen - 2 nominations # Primal Rage - 2 nominations # Syndicate - 2 nominations # Tecmo Super Bowl III: Final Edition - 2 nominations # True Lies - 2 nominations # AAAHH!! Real Monsters - 1 nomination # Addams Family Values - 1 nomination # Bust-A-Move - 1 nomination # Defender/Joust - 1 nomination # Dirt Trax FX - 1 nomination # Donkey Kong Land - 1 nomination # Doom Troopers - 1 nomination # The Ignition Factor - 1 nomination # International Superstar Soccer Deluxe - 1 nomination # Judge Dredd - 1 nomination # Justice League Task Force - 1 nomination # Kirby's Avalanche - 1 nomination # Kirby's Dream Course - 1 nomination # Kirby's Dream Land 2 - 1 nomination # Looney Tunes B-Ball - 1 nomination # Mario's Picross - 1 nomination # MechWarrior 3050 - 1 nomination # Mega Man X2 - 1 nomination # NFL Quarterback Club 96 - 1 nomination # P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations - 1 nomination # Red Alarm - 1 nomination # Scooby-Doo! Mystery - 1 nomination # Sid Meier's Civilization - 1 nomination # Stargate - 1 nomination # Teleroboxer - 1 nomination # Tetris Blast - 1 nomination # Waterworld - 1 nomination # WeaponLord - 1 nomination # WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game - 1 nomination # Zoop - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # Chrono Trigger - 6 awards # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - 5 awards # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 4 awards # Killer Instinct - 3 awards # Doom - 2 awards # Disney's Toy Story - 1 award # Donkey Kong Land - 1 award # Earthworm Jim 2 - 1 award # Mortal Kombat 3 - 1 award # NHL 96 - 1 award # Virtual Boy Wario Land - 1 award # Zoop - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 82. The internet was still fairly new at that time, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 84. Trivia *This was the first Awards year that included Virtual Boy titles. *This also marked the first time a hockey game (NHL 96) won a Nintendo Power Award. *Even though The Adventures of Batman & Robin was included in the 1994 Nintendo Power Awards, it still appeared in this one. Category:Nintendo Power